Watching and Waiting
by PeoplePerson
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Tony. PLEASE review!
1. Prologue

**Watching, and Waiting.**

**Disclaimer:** None of the NCIS characters belong to me.

**Prologue. **

The killer watched, and waited. He observed the young man as he went about his business. He was a federal agent with the NCIS. His name was Tony Dinozzo. This much he knew. He didn't know why he felt such a strong urge to kill this young man. But he knew he would. He watched, and waited, biding his time. It would come. Oh, yes, it would come.

The killer picked up his gun. It was a deadly looking rifle. Military issue, untraceable. He saw Dinozzo come out of the NCIS building alone, munching on a sandwich. He brought his rifle up to aim.

Then his view of Dinozzo was obscured by a beautiful young lady approaching his target. Well, he thought, no reason not to play games with him. He brought the gun to bear in the center of the lady's back, and fired.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

All Tony Dinozzo remembered was the bullet striking Amy's back, and then the rest of the day was a haze. He sat at his desk in the NCIS building, head on his arms, trying not to cry. The shot had come from no where, killing his girlfriend instantly. The police were looking for the sniper, and Tony desperately wanted to be involved. But no, the message coming from headquarters was, 'conflict of interest' and ' it's not a navy matter'. Not a navy matter! He snorted. That shot had been for him, he knew it, and that made it a navy matter.

Ziva observed Tony from a distance. She didn't get to close, knowing that the young man had a tendency to lash out when he was angry or upset.


	3. Chapter 2

**Watching and Waiting- Chapter Two.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapters. Sorry I can't get back to you all personally, took me long enough just too write this. Any suggestions for my next chapter would be really welcome. I started this, and now I don't know how to finish it. I do, however, know who's trying to kill Tony.**

" Boss..."

" Not now, DiNozzo!"

" But boss..."

Gibbs spun around and Tony backed off, " Later, DiNozzo."

" Yes boss."

Ziva and McGee stood watching Tony as he slunk back to his desk, pity on their faces, mixed with puzzlement. Tony wasn't acting like Tony. He wasn't trying to solve this case by himself, or nagging the director and Gibbs to let him in on the investigation. Tony wasn't usually one to follow rules like this, especially when the people he loved could be in danger. But he was just meekly sitting at his desk. They glanced at each other.

" You talk to him." They said simultaneously.

McGee looked at Ziva incredulously, " Why should I talk to him? Why would he listen to a word I say? Especially at the moment."

Ziva tilted her head to one side, " Good point. Okay, Abby can talk to him."

" Tony?" Abby cautiously approached the young NCIS agent, laying a hand on his shoulder, " You wanna talk?"

" No, I don't wanna talk! What do you think?" Tony yelled crossly.

" Tony..." Abby sat down on the edge of his desk, " Your girlfriend's just been killed, and you're acting weird. Please talk to me?"

Tony looked down at his desk, " I..." The words stuck in his throat, " I..."

Abby leaned forward and put an arm around her friend.

" We could investigate this ourselves you know. Gibbs doesn't have to know."

" Gibbs always knows." Tony said, unhappily.

" Ah... so that's what this is about! Tony, stick up for yourself for once!" Abby was actually getting angry now, " Tell Gibbs how you feel! He's not such a bastard that he won't listen to you!"

Tony looked at the floor, " I can't Abby, I just... I can't."

" Fine. Then I will!" She marched of, leaving a stunned Tony behind.

He turned to see an equally shocked Ziva and McGee behind him, " What did you say to her?" He hissed. As one, they shrugged.

" Gibbs!" Abby saw her boss' back disappearing around the corner, and ran to catch up, " Gibbs!"

" Yes, Abby?" Gibbs called, not turning round.

" Wait!" He kept walking, " Stop!" That didn't work either, " Oh for goodness sakes... what do i have to do? Shoot you?"

Finally, he turned, " What?"

" You know what Gibbs? I don't think I like your attitude very much today. Someone just shot Tony's girlfriend, and we all know that bullet was meant for him, and you're doing nothing! In fact, you're being rude to him! Then you ignore me..." Her voice trailed off.

He looked at her, his expression softening, " All right, I'll go talk to Tony."

" Thank you." As Gibbs turned back towards the bullpen, Abby held back a sigh of relief. She had been certain he was about to sack her. Just showed how far she was willing to go for her friends. She smiled. This could be a semi-good day after all.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and became aware of Ziva and McGee's eyes following him.

" Back to work!" he snapped.

They spun around immediately. He then turned his attention to his senior field agent. Tony had put his head down on his desk, and was asleep.

" Tony." Gibbs said softly, lightly touching Tony's shoulder.

" Yes boss?" Tony slowly lifted his head.

" Look, I'm sorry about earlier, okay. I'm just bogged down in trying to get Jen on our side with this. I will, I promise."

Tony stared at Gibbs, " Abby threaten you or something?"

" Watch your mouth DiNozzo. And try and think who might want to kill you. Shouldn't be too hard." He got up and strode out.


End file.
